Conventional gas bag modules have a side wall provided on the module housing and/or on the covering cap; an outer wall of the covering cap defines a front face of the module and an outer wall of the module housing defines a rear face of the module, whereby an outlet direction is given that runs from the rear face to the front face of the module. The module housing has first fastening elements and the covering cap has second fastening elements which can be brought into engagement with the first fastening elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,256 shows a gas bag module in which a covering cap receives a gas bag and has downwardly projecting insert tabs which snap into place in openings of an annular carrier plate of the gas bag module. Assembling the covering cap and the carrier plate takes place with a relative movement between these two parts in a direction which corresponds to the outlet direction of the gas bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,682 shows a gas bag module comprising a carrier plate and a covering cap which has front and side walls and is to be mounted to the carrier plate. The carrier plate has a circumferential wall comprising elastic latching tabs that are bent outwards. These tabs engage in openings in the side wall when the covering cap is slipped on the carrier plate. The relative movement between covering cap and carrier plate during assembly lies in a direction which is the outlet direction of the gas bag.
The covering cap represents the component which closes off the gas bag module to the exterior, for example with respect to an interior of a vehicle. On activation of the gas bag module, the covering cap is opened in a controlled manner, mostly by the gas bag itself. Here, it is important that the high forces exerted on opening of the covering cap or on emergence of the gas bag do not release the connection between the covering cap and the gas bag module. As already discussed above, it is known to fasten the covering cap to the gas bag module by means of latching connections, which has the advantage that the covering cap merely has to be inserted into or attached onto the module housing, until the latching elements snap into each other. In order to secure the latching connection, however, generally additional securing elements are necessary which can withstand the high forces occurring; this increases the number of components and also the time required for installation.
The invention provides a gas bag module in which a secure connection is achieved between the cap and the module housing in a simple manner.